


Actions & Words

by Jeniouis



Series: Simply Stony [2]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, M/M, Top Tony, Writing on Skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire, had many kinks. Have met dozens of people with weird, sometimes outlandish kinks. But for this, Steve was the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions & Words

Steve was amazing. Magnificent in everything he did. But the sex was particularly fantastic. Not because Steve was some undercover freak or anything. He wasn't a rock but Steve wasn't a kinkfest either. It just wasn't in his reserved personality.

But his body was gorgeous. All carved hard muscle. And his eyes. The way they looked up at him with the purest love. The way his golden blonde hair would be wet and matted across his forehead. The way he hugged Tony hot and tight as Tony's length moved inside of him. The moans and gasps that slipped past his beautiful, kiss swollen lips. The way he arched into Tony, making sure he felt every inch of Tony move deep within him.

He never said too much. Nothing more than moaning the occasional "yes" or "so good". Steve was just the quiet type. He never said more than what was necessary in anything that he did. He instead would trace the words he left unsaid on Tony's skin. Tony could feel Steve fingers run up and down his back. His fingers were light, barely brushing his skin but the words stood out all the same.

_I LOVE YOU_

Tony smiled, leaning down to kiss him. "I love you too." Tony whispered in his ear. Steve smiled that beautiful smile and kissed him again. Tracing more words on Tony's back and shoulders. Even with the tip of his fingers, it seemed that he was whispering words of love. Promising to belong to Tony forever.

Steve's hands. They were so soft. It was unexpected; he was a soldier. He was strong. He could be aggressive. But his hands were cotton soft and warm. Inviting. Loving. Gentle.

Those same gentle hands gently grasped his shoulders as Steve climaxed. Tony not far behind him. Afterward, they were exhausted, didn't even clean up. Just laid there together, arms wrapper around each other. Steve still tracing words of love across Tony's skin.

LOVE  
TRUST  
MINE  
YOURS

And it went past the bedroom. Sometimes Tony would let Steve use his body as a canvas. Would let Steve paint words on his skin. Sometimes he would script out things they have told each other. Sometimes he would script out words. LOVE and TRUST being the most repeated words scribbled over Tony's tanned skin. Then Steve usually sketched Tony with the words painted on him. Sometimes he took a picture but usually he sketched Tony. It was personal to Steve. He took it very seriously. The way he captured Tony with the movement of his hands. The way he sketched intently, his brow furrowed in concentration. Steve almost took to the pen and paper with the same determination as he did when he went out into the battlefield.

Steve also liked to write. Sometimes he would trace a whole poem on Tony's back. Especially if they were lying beside each other, like they were now, after making love. Tony would catalogue every word Steve traced on his skin. Later, he would write it down. Steve's prose and language was beautiful. Just like he was. Tony wished he was eloquent like Steve. But he had to show his love through metal, electricity, and long hours in the lab to create something that would blow Steve's mind away. Everything that Tony had ever built for him, Steve held it close to his heart. Tony had been worried, when they first started, that they were too different. Steve was his elegant beautiful self and Tony was his loud bold self. But together, their differences made each other whole. Almost like they were made for each other.

They are made for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
